


Eggsitting 101 with Keith and Lance

by im_so_emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How EGGciting, I Had To, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Space Gays, They have an egg child thing, im sorry, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_emo/pseuds/im_so_emo
Summary: "Where even are we?" Lance crowed."You think I know? It's probably called Snarfus or something stupid like that-"Keith was cut off by a medium sized rock (about the size of, say a volleyball) somehow falling from the tree.Lance practically cackled. "Oof, planet didn't like that!""Shut up."Lance crouched down. "It kind of looks like an egg."Keith stared at him. "How the hell does it-"Lance picked it up. "It's coming with us."Keith sighed. "It's not- fine."





	

**Author's Note:**

> HOWL AT THE MOON HIT 3K HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS  
> THIS IS YOUR THANK YOU PRESENT FROM ME!  
> *virtual hugs*

 

\---

 

Lance flicked a small rock. It bounced off the back of Keith's head. It's owner turned around harshly. "Can you stop?"

Lance twisted his mouth, pretending to think. "How about no?"

He heard Keith mutter, "Ass," under his breath, turning back around to shove through some thick leaves.

"Too bad we lost signals with the castle that while back. I could talk to Hunk."

Keith sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Where even are we?" Lance crowed.

"You think I know? It's probably called Snarfus or something stupid like that-"

Keith was cut off by a medium sized rock (about the size of, say a volleyball) somehow falling from the tree.

Lance practically cackled. "Oof, planet didn't like that!"

"Shut up."

Lance crouched down. "It kind of looks like an egg."

Keith stared at him. "How the hell does it-"

Lance picked it up. "It's coming with us."

Keith sighed. "It's not- fine."

Eventually the two paladins made it out of the thick jungle and onto some sort of weird grassland. Except it wasn't grass because it was orange. They got to the top of a hill and lance set the egg down. "He kind of reminds me of BB-8."

Keith gave him a blank stare. "BB-8?"

Lance slapped his forehead. "Star Wars, stupid."

"I've uh-"

"HOLD ON WHERE IS OUR SON?!"

Keith flushed. "Our son?!"

Lance's gaze flicked to the hill, which of course, had a cliff at the bottom.

The egg was hurtling towards it.

Lance swore furiously and sprinted after it. He skidded down the hill, grabbing the small round... thing as it flew by.

"Ha! I'm a better egg-sitter than you are!" Lance yelled, running up the hill again.

"I swear to all things holy-"

"Shhh! You'll wake him."

 

\---

Another while later, the two paladins sat down in a beach like place.

"I wanna swim," wailed Lance as Keith grabbed him and held him to keep him from running.

"It might be acid. Remember what Coran said about how weird the planets are here."

"Yeah, whatever." Lance paused. "Wait, where the hell is-"

The egg was floating in the water.

"Oh my god," Keith growled, exasperated.

"Eggo!" Yelled Lance. "Get back here!"

"Eggo?"

"I named him Eggo! Now get him back!"

Keith sighed. He scrabbled to the small cliff face behind them that leaned over the water. Using his Bayard, he nudged 'Eggo' back to shore.

"OUR CHILD IS BACK!" Cried lance, hugging the little thing.

Keith smiled a little. That was adorable, even if the stupid egg was a troublemaker.

Lance held up the egg like he was Rafiki holding Simba, and then-

A giant bird thing swooped down and grabbed Eggo.

Lance scrambled to his feet and started running, but Keith was faster.

Jumping down the small cliff, landing steadily and gaining speed every moment, Lance sped up a little. They somehow chased it down through the jungle for several minutes.

Then there was a cliff, and Keith started gaining ground.

"Keith, what the hell are you doing?" Yelled Lance.

"Getting back your damn egg so I can see your stupid smile again."

"What was that last part?" Lance called slyly. "You like my smile, don't you~?"

Keith didn't answer, just sped up. He was a decent distance away from the bird.

As he approached the edge quickly, the bird passed it.

At the very edge, Keith launched himself into the air, flailing his arms and grabbing hold on the bird's legs.

"Keith!" Lance practically screamed in his comm.

"Yeah?" The bird rapidly shook its feet, almost kicking Keith off.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"I already told you! Now shut up!"

Keith managed to squirm his way up the bird until he was sitting on it like a horse, grabbing a vine as they flew by it and using it like reigns.

The bird definitely didn't go down without a fight, but eventually Keith got it to drop the egg. It landed in Lance's hands.

When Keith jumped off the bird, intending to land on the ground, the bird jerked and he tripped.

He landed hard on the edge of the cliff, scrambling for a hold.

He found one in Lance's hand.

Lance grinned down at him. "Okay, settle down, Hercules."

He hauled Keith back up a safe distance away from the cliff.

Suddenly, Pidge's voice buzzed over the comm.

"-ot their signal! Finally. Have you found the stuff we need for that alliance?"

"Ah... not yet. Some stuff happened and yknow-"

"Well, you better hurry," Pidge snorted. "Over and out."

\---

They did manage to scrape together some stuff for that alliance before grabbing Eggo and running back.

"Hey Coran," Lance asked. "This is an egg... right?"

Coran studied it. "Uh... no, it doesn't look like any I've seen. Most likely, it's just a rock."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Yelled Keith. "I RISKED MY LIFE FOR A STUPID ROCK?!"

Keith practically slapped 'Eggo' out of lance's hands, and he landed on the floor, splitting in half. Surprisingly, there was soil of some kind inside.

Lance snatched Eggo from the floor. "But he moved?! How else could he have gotten in all that trouble?!"

"Ah," Coran said. "I forgot to mention. Sometimes rocks on that planet jump."

Keith threw his arms into the air. "I straddled a Roc thing and literally wrestled it out of the air for a rock?!"

"Brave, but unfortunately, yes."

\---

"Keith! Keith! Keith!"

"What? What is it?" Keith sprinted into Lance's room.

"A flower is growing out of Eggo!"

"You're still on this?" Muttered Keith. "Eggo was a rock."

"Whatever, Eggo is a flower to me."

\---

"CORAAAAAAN!" Lance booked it down the hall gripping Eggo, nearly slamming into Keith.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME FLOWERS EVOLVED INTO REAL EGGS!"

Coran studied it. "Hm, perhaps this isn't a rock. It could be a Zhelmak."

"Zhelmak?" Asked Lance. The egg twitched.

"KEITH! GET OVER HERE!" Hollered Lance.

"Is something wrong?" Keith halted in the doorway. "Our child is hatching! For real!"

"For the last time... Eggo is not our ch-"

The egg popped open and a small dragonlike creature poked its nose out.

Lance gasped. "This is a Zhelmak?"

Coran nodded. "Most definitely. Small but quite dangerous if not tame."

"Sounds like Pidge," snickered Keith.

"Keith, we have a child!"

"Jesus, lance, Eggo isn-"

"Mama,"

Keith stared at Eggo. "Did it just talk?"

"Yes! He said his first words!"

Eggo clambered out of the shell and that's when Lance realized.

"Oh my god! Eggo is a girl!"

Eggo made a soft noise and snuggled up to lance.

"Keith, don't deny it. We have a child."

"Okay fine." A sly grin worked across his face. "She looks more like me."

"Our beautiful girl? No way. She gets her looks from me~"

Keith nudged the small scales at the back of her head. "She's got my hair, then."

Coran piped up. "Zhelmaks change colour based on emotions. She's yellow now because she's happy."

"Sick," Lance breathed. "We are Eggo-proofing this castle. We both know how much trouble she can get into!"

"I rescued you from a bird thing." Sighed Keith.

"So very brave," snorted Lance.

"Wait until Shiro hears that I had a kid first. We made a bet during  
my first year at the garrison that he'd have kids first."

"He's gonna be jealous."

"Jealous dad."

Lance wheezed. "Yeah, jealous dad."

 

THE END

Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://d0wn1nth3f0r3st.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
